A Thousand Years
by Yuppers2dat
Summary: A love story of a Vampire and a human girl. Their love is tested by being apart for a thousand years. The girl remembers nothing of her fanged lover, perhaps a kiss will jog her memory? How will our blood sucking Romeo carry on with out his true love? Heartbreak. Bullies. Time travel. This has it all. R&R I'm out of my comfort zone :)


**Ok this isn't YGO this is for my friend who wanted me to write something for her. I don't have much to say for once. Wait this isn't YGO I can get Toboe to disclaim!**

**Toboe: Yuppers2dat doesn't own Brendon Urie or the future.**

**Me: Yeah.**

Brendon time

_Zara time_

**It will make sense at the end of this chapter. Read on!**

It's the year 2000 in late January. It's a new age. We join a sixteen year old girl skipping along a cobble stone path away from her village. She had white hair in a pixie cut with electric blue eyes. She was wearing a white summer dress despite the fact that's winter. The winter sun was setting along the horizon making the clouds beautiful shades of pink and orange. She danced up to the abandoned church and flung open the large wooden doors.

"Hello?" She said into the darkness.

"Zara? Is that you?" A voice came in reply.

"Yes!" She said. Suddenly candles were lit illuminating the church. In the middle of the spacious room stood a man. He had a white shirt on with a red bow tie, he had a black waist coat, black trousers and black shiny dress shoes.

"Hello my love." He said with open arms.

"Brendon." She said running over to him and hugging him in a tight embrace. Not many would approve of their love because you see Brendon was a vampire and Zara was human. Not exactly what you would normally think of.

"I missed you." He said.

Zara let go of him "I missed you to but you can't go out in sunlight."

"I wish I wasn't a vampire." He said making his way over to a wooden throne and sitting down on it "I was ever so lonely before I met you. I used to think of killing myself with the sun, I nearly did as well..."

*Flashback*

'This is it. I can't take it anymore.' Brendon thought to himself as he stared at the wooden doors in front of him. He slowly pushed them open and ran out into the blaring summer sun. He felt his pale skin start to burn. Smoke started come off from his skin. He went weak at the knees and he tumbled to the ground. The world around his started to blur. 'This is it.' He could hear an angelic child's voice singing a silly song. Then he felt someone drag him inside the church. He stopped hurting and his vision started to clear. In front of him stood a six year old girl with white hair and electric blue eyes.

"Will you play with me?" She said.

"What?"

"Will you play with me...please?" She said again.

"...ok." Brendon played with the little girl the whole afternoon.

"I've gotta go home now. My name is Zara by the way. Will you play with me tomorrow?" She said.

"Uh yes I suppose so."

"Promise you'll be here!"

"Yes."

*End flashback*

"My saviour." He said pulling her onto his lap.

"Oh Brendon you all ways make a fuss over me." She said. They sat and chatted in the cold and desolate church until Zara's head began to droop and she fell into slumber. The love struck vampire pick her up bridal style and carried her outside. It was night. The moon light made Zara's pale sink glow. Brendon took her back to her home. He looked up at her bedroom window and the down at the ground.

'This should be fun.' He thought. With one power jump he landed on the tiny ledge. He carefully opened the window and slipped in. 'Phew I didn't fall off and get squished.' Brendon laid his sleeping beauty down on the bed.

"Good night my love." He said leaning down to kiss her forehead. The vampire stood there a while just watching her.

'Sunrise soon.' He thought before leaping out of the window and shifting into bat. The bat fluttered off to go feed.

*The next day*

Zara had left her house a little later than intended thanks to her mother. It was all ready dark and Zara had this paranoid thought that she was being followed. The old church coming into view she quickened her pace. Only meters away from the door she started to run but jaws clamped round her ankles.

Brendon was minding his own business wondering where Zara was when he heard an blood curdling scream and an ear splitting howl.

'Zara!' He thought running outside. There before him was Zara's blood spattered body and a ragged looking wolf man which by any chance was a werewolf.

"NO!" He cried charging at the werewolf and brutally attacking it. The werewolf fought back with great strength but Brendon was blinded by rage easily over powering it and ending the werewolf's life. Brendon dropped to his knees at Zara's body. Her eyes closed and it look as if she were sleeping. He let out a tiny sob. She was gone forever.

"Zara..." He said suddenly realizing he'll never hear her voice again. Violent sobs racked his body. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a puff of smoke.

"Vampire..." said a voice. Brendon made no attempt to make contact with this mystical creature.

"VAMPIRE!" it said.

Brendon looked up to be greeted by an angle with long blond wavy hair and purple eyes. Her halo floated just above her head and her pure white wings were fluttering behind her.

"W-what d-do y-you w-want?" He asked.

"Is that any way to speak to the one who could save your love?" she said raising her eye brows.

"I'm sorry." A single tear ran down his cheek.

"I can save her. By sending her to the feature the time travel process would revive her, but at a cost to be revived by time travel will change her..." The angle trailed off.

"How?"

"Her DNA will change and she will become a faunas. A human with animal features like cat ears or a dog tail."

"How far?"

"1000 years at least."

"Anything to save her." Brendon said. The angel nodded and with one flash Zara and the angel were gone. He dragged himself inside and slumped in his throne.

*1000 years in the future this is when the time thing will be used*

_Zara sat blot up right. She just had a terrifying but at the same time amazing dream about a man saving her from a monster. She looked round her room. Everything was made from metal. The only light was coming from the window and the blue lines running round her room. Like the ones in the film tron. Her bed was just a large window seat with plenty of blankets and a pillow. It was still night time so the 16 year old girl could catch a few more zzz's. Zara drew back the curtain and looked out at the city. There were vast skyscrapers and hover cars zoomed about. Grass and trees were a rare site in the city of the future. Roads were a thing of the past. If you wanted to cross the road you would have to wait for the barrier to appear so you wouldn't fall. Or you could wear moon boots over your normal shoe's. Moon boots had tiny jets on the soles of them so when there was no hard surface under both your feet they would activate or if press the activate button on the side they would activate._

_Zara settle down to sleep again being careful not to catch her white as snow cat ears on the curtain. The next morning Zara awoke yawning. She casually glanced at her clock. _

'_8:50! Shoot! I'm gonna be late again.' She thought dashing into the bath room. A minute after she emerged with minty breath. The faunas slipped her school uniform on consisting of a red kilt, a white blouse, a black blazer with red ribbon running round it, white ankle socks and back shoes. She darted out of the room and slipped down the hand rail like she did every morning and skipped into the kitchen grabbing the soggy toast her mum had made for her._

"_Good sleep dear?" her mum asked._

"_Uh...yeah I guess so." Zara said biting the toast._

"_Better hurry darling or you're gonna be late."_

"_Kay! Bye!"Zara stuffed her feet into her black moon boots and slinging her brown satchel over her shoulder. She ran out of her house and started towards the portal centre which was 10 blocks away. The speedy girl slipped between cars and slow people. Her body was getting tired but the need to get to school in good time was too great. Zara burst into the portal centre and made a bee line for the school portals. Only one remained open thanks to her friend Gerard __**(Way for anybody who cares. So again Gerard Way is a real person ;D)**__ who worked there. Without Gerard she would be missing a lot of school._

"_Cutting it a bit fine aren't you kiddo?" Gerard said giving her a grin._

"_Over slept. Thanks for waiting." She gave him a bow before teleporting away. The portal teleported her to the gates of her school. Her school was an posh private school with lots of greenery and was an preserved building away from the noisy city. Her family were poor but she got in on a scholar ship. Zara did enjoy learning but the kids were a problem. They teased and bullied her because she was smart and a "Peasant". She ran inside hopping and skipping as she took off her moon boots (she still had her school shoes on). Stopping outside her locker she but her boots away and allowing her to have a split second breather. She pivoted on the spot to face her class room door. Zara quietly opened the door hoping she could evade notice. It was obvious lady luck wasn't working today the whole class fell silent and all stared at her entrance._

"_Take a seat Zara." Her maths teacher said wearily. Nodding she zigzagged her way to her desk and sat down. Mr. Berry went back to explaining whatever he was babbling on about and the class erupted into whispers._

"_Ok class for the rest of the lesson answer this very long and complex question" He said scribbling out an equation "While I pay my taxes."_

_The class groaned-except Zara-and stared at the board. Zara's eyes darted across the board._

'_It's so simple you've just got to...' Zara started to write out the question while figuring out the question. Five minutes she had finished her hand shot bolt upright._

"_Yes Zara?"_

"_I've finished."_

"_What?"_

"_I've finished" 'do you not speak English?' she wanted to say._

"_Let me see." He said getting up and walking over to her desk. Her cat ears twitched excitedly._

"_Well done. Just sit there for the rest of the lesson I can't be bothered to give you more work."_

_Zara put her arms on the desk and rested her chin on her for arms. A piece of crumpled up paper landed on her desk. Curiosity getting the better of her she un-crumpled it. On it was an inaccurate drawing of her and an arrow pointing to her that said "Nerdy Peasant". She glanced behind her. In the corner of the room sat a bunch of thuggish looking boys and two Barbie girl looking girls. Grabbing her pencil she turned the paper over grinning evilly she drew some potato look guys and ugly girls drawing arrows to each one labelling them "Poshy panty morons". Zara crumpled it up again and lobbed towards them. The bell rang._

"_Ok get out" Mr. Berry said. Zara pelted out of the room knowing that they'd be mad. She ran out into the school yard looking for a place to hide but with no luck she was too slow._

"_You're coming with us runt." A gruff voice said grabbing the back of her collar. She was dragged into a corner of the iron railings making up a barrier round the school. If anyone from outside the school they would have seen Zara about to be beaten up._

"_Prepare to get the beating of your life pipsqueak!" a girly voice said._

'_What am I going to do!?'_

**And that's that. I wonder if anyone will read this and review. I know my friend will cause I wrote this for her but I wonder if anyone else will. Well it's up to you! If you want to find out if Zara can beat the bullies and find out how our heart broken Brendon is then review cause that gets you chapters!**

**Review!**


End file.
